Pokemon: Townville League Journeys
by ShiigaMegumi999
Summary: Buttercup and Butch have set out on their very own Pokemon adventure. Along the way, they caught and trained many kinds of Pokemon. But what was this promise they made to each other so long ago? Possible romance


**Author's Note**

HELLO Fanfiction! This new fic of mine will be one I have had planned for months now. For my faithful returning readers, and to my new readers,I hope you enjoy this to your hearts content.

A bit of news for my returning readers, after much consideration, your wish for 'The X Plan' to get a sequel, has been GRANTED! Expect to see the very first chapter in 2-3 weeks. I don't have a lot of free time, but I'll do my best to produce in the allowed time frame.

**What to expect in this story:** This is my very FIRST attempt at doing a Pokemon / Powerpuff Girls Crossover. Bugs and kinks are still being sorted out. ONLY THE POKEMON WILL BE CANON FROM THE POKEMON FRANCHISE! Trainers will be produced from the PPG series, and badges will be all my own,

**Features:** At the end of every chapter that has a battle, there will be a 'Featured Trainers' bio when new trainer(s) are introducecd to explain which PPG Character was used. There will be an example of this at the end of this chapter.

Well, that's all folks. on with the new story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and PPG characters or Pokemon used in this story. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Beginnings and a Promise**

A golden light grazes the buildings of Southern Townsville City. Flocks of Starly and Pidgey dance in the sky amongst each other, while the Sentret and Bidoof roam the forests surrounding our fair city. The spring air fills the lungs of anxious trainers awaiting to begin their very own Pokemon journey. In the suburban area of South Townsville, two young trainers are prepping themselves for the long road that lie ahead.

Our first trainer is a rambunctious young man. A portion of his raven hair hangs loosely over his right eye. The remaining is spiked back and continues down to his shoulders. He has just finished clothing himself in dark jeans, white and forest green sneakers, and to top it off, a golden polo shirt with a poke-ball patch on the right shoulder. To add some flare to his style, he places some bands on his

wrist to match the color of his sneakers.

"Okay, got some socks, a bit of deodorant, and 10,000 Pen," our trainer says as he reviews his backpack. "Hmm? What am I missing?"

He looks around in his room making sure he's not forgetting anything. The trainer glances at his deck and notices six poke-balls, a poke-dex, and his poke-gear. "Whoa, can't forget that stuff now can we." He places five of the six balls around his waist and places his poke-dex and gear in his back pockets. He takes the last poke-ball in his hand and looks at it. "Come on out, Riolu!" he exclaims as he tosses it in the air. The ball opens up and a brilliant white light emits from the center. It shoots onto an empty spot in his room and the light takes form. A small blue and black creature now stand in the spot where the light illuminated. It looks up at our trainer with a bright and cheery attitude.

"Riol!" the creature exclaims while jumping into the trainer's arms.

"Well today's the day, Riolu. Today begins our journey. You up for it?"

Riolu squealed with excitement as it perched itself on our trainer's shoulder. The trainer reaches down, grabs his bag, and slings it over his left shoulder. "Alrighty then. Let's go show the world that Butch Machiavelli is the elite of the elites!"

Our next trainer is a spicy maiden full of of energy. Her navy hair is cut into a short bob touching just above her ear. She's sporting knee-high shorts, a neon green shirt, and a black bandana with a poke-ball on the front.

"It's finally my turn," she said pumping her fist in the air. "Momoko and Miyako have both proven themselves. Momoko, a successful professor, and Miyako's the top contest winner. Won't be long now." She reaches for one of the six poke-balls on her bed, then tosses it in the air. "Larvitar, come on out!"

A familiar white light is shot from the opened poke-ball and takes the shape of a small green dinosaur-like creature. "Lar! Larvitar!" it shouts its name cheerfully.

"Larvitar, you ready?" our trainer asked her Pokemon. The Larvitar ran up and hugged its trainer's leg. "Let's go do this, Larvitar!" "Lar!" With that pep talk, she grabbed all of her things, packed them up, and headed out of her home with Larvitar on her shoulder. Upon exiting she is greeted by a familiar face.

"Yo Kaoru, what's up?" trainer greets here.

"Butch! I see your ready as well?" Kaoru questioned as she took notice to his backpack and Pokemon perched on his shoulder.

"Yep. Me and Riolu are wired for this. What about you and Larvitar there?"

"You better believe it. We're gonna train hard and make it all the way."

"Glad to see your fired up. You didn't forget that promise we made a year ago, did you?" Butch asked her as he held out his hand and pinky finger extended

Kaoru reached out and wrapped her pinky around his, looked him in the eye and said, "No way. And you better believe I plan to keep it."

The two trainers then look out along the horizon and begin to travel together for a while. The walk was a silent one. In their minds, however, are thoughts of the excitement that awaits them thourghout their journey. Moments later, the two stumble across a forked pathway. Kaoru stares at the one to the left of them, and Butch stares at the path to their right.

"Looks like this is where we part ways," Butch breaks the silence.

"Yeah," Kaoru replies.

"I don't know what lies ahead on this road, nor where it leads, but I'm gonna tough it out. I'm gonna go to limits that no trainer has ever gone before. I don't know when next we'll meet Kaoru, but I promise you this: The next time we see each other, we'll be in the arena to decides which of us deserves the title of champion. Best of luck to you, Kaoru Mastubara."

"And I wish nothing but the best for you, Butch Machiavelli." With no more words left to say, our trainer take a path and begin their long awaited jouney. The greatest battle has been set their future, and they both fight on their paths. Without looking back, their adventure has begun.

* * *

I hope all how read have thoroughly enjoyed the pilot chapter. I look forward to seeing all of you comments and review, from awesome one, to the flamers. Thank you for reading!

**Featured Trainer(s)**

**Name:** Kaoru Mastubara

**Occupation:** Pokemon Trainer

**Current Team:** Larvitar

**PPG Character Reference:** Buttercup (PPGZ version)

**Name:** Butch Machiavelli

**Occupation:** Pokemon Trainer

**Current Team:** Riolu

**PPG Character Reference:** Butch


End file.
